1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method, computer program product, and computer system for processing video frames, and more specifically to a method, system, computer program product, and computer system for performing overlapped block motion compensation (OBMC) for variable size blocks in the context of motion compensated temporal filtering (MCTF) scalable video coders.
2. Related Art
Currently used variable size block matching (VSBM) motion in the context of scalable video coders tends to create poor motion matches at block boundaries, resulting in low coding efficiency. Thus, there is a need for a higher accuracy of motion matches at block boundaries provided by VSBM in the context of scalable video coders than currently exists in the related art.